FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an optoelectronic transducer having a radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving body, which is fastened on a carrier unit. The invention relates in particular to an optoelectronic transducer of this type in which the radiation-emitting and/or radiation-receiving body is a semiconductor chip or a polymer luminescence diode or laser diode.